


The Plains of Campidano

by amoama



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy ever after for Barca and Pietros. </p>
<p>For Drabble Day 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plains of Campidano

The Beast of Carthage rages over the plains of the Campidano. His voice booms out in time with his lengthy strides, carrying all the way to the edge of the hut where Pietros waits, listening. Perhaps it is a song. Perhaps a prayer to the land.

It is nearly evening and Barca has been out all day, bending the river Tirso to his will. Soon their tiny piece of dry land will have water enough for grain to grow. Pietros wants grapes as well. A gladiator’s wine will sell well, he thinks.

The sun sets, and Pietros rises in welcome.


End file.
